Mr. Stork
Mr. Stork is a minor character in the 1941 Disney film Dumbo, as well as the 1952 Disney animated short Lambert the Sheepish Lion. Although his appearance is short in both Disney media, Mr. Stork has become a memorable character. Appearances ''Dumbo Mr. Stork is seen after all the other storks have made their deliveries and the circus has already packed up and started its way to the next town. He stops on a cloud to check his map and almost loses the bundle (Dumbo) he was carrying by letting it fall through the clouds a couple of times. Upon hearing Casey Jr. (the engine pulling the circus train) blow his whistle, he descends onto the moving train and checks a few of the cars, only to find the wrong animal families and be scared by the lions. He manages to find his way, thanks to the sounds of the elephants from their car, having heard his calls for Mrs. Jumbo. Once inside, he finds her and delivers his bundle to its expecting mother, reciting two poems. He begins to sing "Happy Birthday" to the baby at first, not knowing its name and having to ask for it from his mother. Towards the end of his song, he gets caught by a railroad mail hook and finishes the song on a single drone as the train presses on. He is not seen throughout the rest of the film. Lambert the Sheepish Lion He later appeared in the Disney short ''Lambert the Sheepish Lion (albeit in a different colored uniform). Here, he is both the narrator throughout the short and makes an appearance in the beginning. He is seen delivering lambs to their flock and tells them to go find their mothers. All of the mothers receive a baby except one, and to Mr. Stork's surprise, a baby lion named Lambert was mixed into his delivery. Mr. Stork studies his paper to find where the lion cub belongs and learns (much to his surprise) South Africa. Lambert chooses one sheep to be his mother after seeing how happy the other lambs are. When Mr. Stork tries to correct it, he is promptly headbutted by Lambert's new mother. He then flies off, saying how rude she was and how this was not part of his job description, but lets her keep the lion cub anyway. He does remain as the story's narrator for the remainder of the short. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks, Mr. Stork is seen holding Dumbo in a parade along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Winnie the Pooh. Mr. Stork also appears on the Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride in Disneyland California. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-570.jpg|Mr. Stork carrying a bundle Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg dumbo_053.jpg|Mr. Stork presenting Dumbo to Mrs. Jumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-677.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-696.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-826.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-943.jpg|"Happy birthday, Jumbo Junior..." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-961.jpg|Caught on a railroad mail post Tumblr_nuqw9dFmID1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 52506.jpg|Mr. Stork trying to reclaim Lambert in Lambert the Sheepish Lion 3496359223_6c222423ff_o.jpg|Mr. Stork as seen atop the Dumbo Flying Elephant Ride at Disneyland California Mr. Stork on the sign for the Baby Mine at Fantasyland from Tokyo Disneyland.jpg|Mr. Stork on the sign for the Baby Mine at Fantasyland from Tokyo Disneyland storkmodel.jpg 781.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Adults Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lambert the Sheepish Lion Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Storks